


Departure

by dudewhoami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Witch AU, mentions of burning witches, witch!clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhoami/pseuds/dudewhoami
Summary: In the age of witch hunts, people where prone to be suspicious. So, when a stranger inhabits an abandoned house suddenly, questions were raised and assumptions were made. The only problem is that this particular stanger happens to be the woman Maia loves.Prompt: beware of the witch
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 6
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> A very specific part of castelvania vaguely inspired this
> 
> Witches are neat, enjoy

A routine is what her life could be described as. Uneventful. Boring. But in a remote town flanked by hills and mountains what is there to do, she’d reason.

Maia worked at an inn tending to traveler who strayed from their paths and town people who fancied some drinks. Home to work and work to home, a routine. Then the town fair came. A disturbance to her bland life. She’d always take that day off, sit by the bonfire and gaze at the fiery flames. Flames were rampant, uncontainable, free. It fascinated her. That day, another flicker caught her eyes.

From where Maia was sitting on a tree trunk, she saw a woman with hair the rivaled the flames’ red. She stood gazing at the bonfire meditatively. She attracted the curious eyes of the people around her. The town was small. Its residents knew each other if not by name then by face. They knew she was an outsider.

Later, Maia would know that the woman inhibited the empty house on the outskirts of the town. Now, she sat transfixed eyeing the redhead.

As if sensing the staring, the woman’s eyes left the bonfire roaming around. they moved from face to face observing, taking in her surroundings until they landed on Maia. She held her gaze. Her eyes shone with a hint of something Maia couldn’t put a name to. Then, the woman started walking in Maia’s direction. Maia’s heart skipped a beat when she stopped in front of her. Did the staring offend her? Was Maia supposed to avert her eyes when she looked at her. But she didn’t look annoyed. If Maia could trust her senses, she’d say the woman looked kind of ardent.

Maia was freaking out a bit. her stomach was tying itself in knots of panic. She was still lost in her thoughts trying to find an explanation when the woman stood in front of her, smiled and extended a hand, slender fingers aimed at Maia.

“Hey, I’m Clary. I moved here around a few weeks ago.” Clary said.

Maia was mesmerized for a couple of minutes contemplating what has prompted the woman, Clary, to talk to her. Up close, Maia could see her better, see her green eyes boring into her brown ones as if she’s doing her share of inspecting Maia as well, see her long black dress with its sheer collar framing her figure elegantly, see her lips forming that gentle smile again, see her tuck some strands of hair behind her ears by the hand she was offering– and_ oh_ Maia was very aware that she forgot to respond.

“Oh, Maia, I’m Maia” she said hastily, giving Clary an I’m-sorry-I-spaced-out-looking-at-you-but-you’re-really-pretty smile and scooting over a little to grant her a seat on the tree trunk which she took earnestly.

It all started from there. They talked and talked until the bonfire died, until most people went home, until the horizon started to change its color. Clary invited Maia to her house to have some tea some other time and Maia accepted because why not it’s only tea. But what started as ‘_it’s only tea’ _turned into regular visits, and what started as just an attraction developed to a warm feeling that enveloped Maia’s heart whenever Clary was in her vicinity. And Maia was falling faster than a shooting star.

Then the rumors began to spread, igniting the flames of doubts in the townsmen’s minds. Maia heard them as whispers in her inn, town folks covering their mouths talking secretly between themselves. kids fascinated by a fairy tale come true. Windows closing when a certain redhead passed by. What emerged as a mere hearsay took its roots in their minds and manifested into an abhorrent certainty.

“Did you hear about the witch?”

“Ever since she came, desolation has taken its hold of the town.”

“I saw her, I swear I did, she’s wicked. She can do evil magic.”

“We must get rid of that horrid woman at once.”

“Evil witch.”

“Beware of the redhaired witch.”

“Burn the witch. It’s the only solution.”

“Burn the witch.”

“Burn the atrocious witch.”

“we’ll move at dawn, bring your cressets.”

Maia’s legs were moving of their own accord, taking her away from the inn. Cold wind hitting her with an intensity that challenged the intensity if the fear that was eating her up. They were planning to take Clary away from her, they were planning to kill her. A heavy weight settled in Maia’s stomach and before she knew it, she started to run. She needed to warn Clary. She needed to make sure she’s safe.

One hours, one hours till dawn. Why did Clary have to live on the outskirts. Dread was taking its hold of her mind. With every step she took, she imagined the house burning. She couldn’t lose Clary, she knew that. She couldn’t bring herself to picture her life without Clary. Not after experiencing that happiness with her, not after knowing what love is. She hadn’t even confessed yet.

She looked at the horizon that was slowly changing its color and remembered the first day she saw Clary. Then, dawn came with the promise of seeing Clary again. Now, dawn could only bring about calamity. Maia hated the irony of it. She was getting closer. She begged her legs to run faster, urged time to stop and let her save her beloved.

Just around the hill and she’ll be there. She could see Clary’s house. Relief washed over her at the sight of it. it wasn’t burning.

She came to a halt in front of the door. In the cold air, her breath came out in white puffs. She took a few moments to steady herself praying to whoever was out there she wasn’t too late, that they didn’t take her somewhere else. She knocked on the door and waited. Seconds stretching into minutes but there was no answer. She knocked again with more urgency. Unease bubbling up with every knock.

“please, Clary, please.” she whispered leaning her head on the door blocking out the dreadful feeling that tried to resurface with every second she waited. Too long, it was taking her too long to answer. With her heart thrumming loudly in her chest Maia started to bang on the door.

“Clary, open up.” She screamed, panic mingling with frustration in her head. She didn’t make it. They took her. She was too late. With one final bang she turned away from the door. She couldn’t withstand the offending silence she was met with. “Dammit.” She cursed.

Her whole body was quivering, she didn’t know if it was the cold or the tears that were fogging her eyes. she rubbed her eyes in frustration with trembling hands, anger eating up the panic inside of her. Anger at herself for not making it in time, anger at the townsmen for taking innocent people with no legitimate claims, anger at the universe for taking Clary away from her, for depriving them of an unexplored lifetime together.

She cried in silence for who knows how long, planted there with her back to the door that embodies her worst nightmares. She contemplated knocking again. The tiny glimmer of hope inside her urged her to, but she wouldn’t be able to handle it if there was no answer again. So, she didn’t. she surrendered herself to despair, let it cloud her thoughts, allowed it to control her senses with horrid imagery–

The sound of a click and the creak of a door opening brought her out of her melancholia. She stiffened.

“Maia?” a voice very dear, very close to Maia’s heart asked. Maia turned around so fast, her heart in her throat. Eyes landing on a figure standing in the opening if the door.

Maia felt her breath leave her because there she was, Clary, looking perplexed at Maia. She stared bewildered at Clary absorbing her features; the face she thought she’d never see again, the eyes that shone brighter every time she looked at them. She took in Clary’s nightgown, her disheveled hair and oh she must have been asleep.

Relief flooded her emotions. She wanted to laugh at herself for not taking the time into account. Of course, Clary was asleep, dawn was nearly upon them. Immersed in shock and overwhelmed by her feelings, she stood. She couldn’t move, couldn’t take a step forward getting lost in those green eyes and forgetting momentarily why she came here.

“Are you ok? Come inside, it’s cold out there.” Clary held her wrist, pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. Maia was pliable in her hands still not fully out of her shock.

“Maia, hey.” Noticing Maia spacing out, Clary called another time. She moved the hand on Maia’s wrist to touch her check. She swiped her thump under her eye. “You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Clary’s question reminded Maia of her purpose. She steeled her resolve holding the hand on her check firmly. “you need to leave.” Her voice came surprisingly steady.

There was a beat of silence where they gazed at each other, then Clary’s eye’s widened, her mouth gaped in realization.

“What!” the look of betrayal on Clary’s face broke something in Maia. She May have worded it wrong. Clary took her hand from Maia’s grasp and took a step back.

“No, no. Listen” Maia pleaded. “They think you’re a witch, Clary. You can’t stay here.”

Clary looked puzzled. She’d told Maia months back that she practices witchcraft from time to time. It was when Maia caught her casting a spell to heal a dying cat. Maia knew Clary was a witch, but she also knew that she wasn’t evil. She’d rather hurt herself than hurt another human being. She only saw Clary use magic to help others. Clary’s heart overflowed with kindness, Maia couldn’t fathom how anyone could think she’s wicked.

Maia took a deep breath and began to elaborate. “there have been rumors going around about an evil witch. People have been talking about it for days. They think it’s you, Clary. They are planning to hurt you. They said they’ll come at dawn.” Maia took a step forward holding Clary’s hands in hers. Her gaze never wavering from her eyes. “leave before they come. Run away. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Understanding flashed through Clary’s face and Maia almost let out a sigh of relief. Clary nodded once and asked. “But what about you? What if they knew you helped me?”

“I’ll take care of myself, don’t worry about me.” Maia reassured her. Filing away the warm feeling that spread in her chest from Clary’s worry.

Clary looked pensive for a moment chewing on he lower lips. She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened them again determination was written all over them.

"I... I've never used black magic before." Clary started. Maia was confused by the relevance of that now.

"But, I can try. If it's the only way for us to–"

"No. Absolutely not. You can't do that, Clary." Maia cut her off.

She hated the idea of Clary attempting black magic. Not for this, not for Maia. She'd hate herself if she were the reason for it.

When Clary told her about her magic she explained why she didn't practice evil magic. It consumes you. A tiny taste of it would leave a peraon starvimg for more, more power, more affluence.

Clary told her how black magic was the reason for her mother's death. How her father tricked her into using it. How she ran away from him afraid that with time she'd succumb as well.

"I won't let you." Maia said looking Clary straight in the eyes. Clary looked guilty for a second but Maia was quick to reassure her. She took Clary's hand in hers and squeezed gently giving Clary a smile.

She scanned Clary’s house and with resolution in her steps she took Clary’s coat from the back of the coach. “Come on.” She urged Clary into her coat. “dawn is almost here.”

Helping Clary button her coat and making sure she’s all set to go, Maia straightened. She looked Clary in the eyes. she looked dejected. Maia’s heart ached, she didn’t want to let her go. This wasn’t supposed to end like that. They should have had a future of possibilities to explore together–

Maia stopped that train of thought. She was only delaying the inevitable. She took Clary’s face between her hands and said. “Take care of yourself, Ok?” Clary’s eyes looked sorrowful, glistering. Maia couldn’t bear looking at them.

“You too.” Clary whispered and moved towards the door. Once the door closed Maia wouldn’t see Clary again. She despised that. She’ll never forgive the townsmen for making that decision for them. Seeing Clary’s retreating back caused a whirlwind of emotions to erupt inside Maia. The relief that she felt not few minutes ago took the backseat allowing anguish, regret and frustration to spread their tendrils in her chest. She tried her damnedest to stay silent until Clary left. She wouldn’t burden her with her feelings, not now–

When Clary reached the door, she stopped. One moment Clary’s hand was on handle, the next she was spinning around determination painted on her face. She took the few steps separating them in strides and with both hands she cupped Maia’s face then she was kissing her.

Maia was stunned. Clay’s lips were pressed against hers. A kiss was the last thing she expected to happen. She didn’t know what to do, too overwhelmed by that warm feeling taking hold of her being. She wished that Clary would return her feelings for the longest time. But now? How could fate dangle what she desired most in front of her at a time like this.

Clary didn’t give Maia time to respond, she ended the kiss hastily and turned around on her way to leave. Forever. She gave her a final goodbye kiss. Maia could only think about the tingling sensation on her lips. The kiss had awakened so many emotions buried inside Maia. The thought of Clary leaving was becoming more and more suffocating. She couldn’t bear it. She wanted Clary with her in her arms, in her life. This was too cruel, and she was desperate.

Maia acted on impulse alone. Before Clary could reach the door, Maia held her wrist. Clary looked at her and Maia didn’t know what Clary saw in her face that made har turn her body to fully face Maia. She took a step forward. She didn’t know which one of them took the initiative after that. All she knew is that her lips were on Clary’s and she never felt something so right before.

Maia let go of Clary’s hand in order to wind her arms around Clary’s shoulders tangling a hand in her hair. Clary’s hands found their way to Maia’s back pushing their bodies flush against each other. Their kiss was nothing like the first one. Maia was pouring all her feelings into it. All her love. She didn’t want Clary to go so clung to her like a lifeline. With every kiss she tried to convey them.

_I never wanted this to happen like this._

_I hate the thought of you leaving._

_We don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this._

_I love you._

Kissing Clary didn’t quench the overflow of emotions inside her, it only made her hungry for more. Maia urged Clary backwards pushing her against the door. Clary let out a soft gasp when her back hit it, Maia used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and she was rewarded by a low moan from Clary.

Clary’s hands moved from Maia’s hips to her back to her shoulders leaving a burning trail behind them. She unclasped Maia’s shawl letting it fall in a bundle around their feet. The cold that met Maia’s shoulders only made her seek Clary’s warmth more. She shifted her hands from Clary’s hair to the buttons of her coat. Why was she even wearing something that heavy indoors–

The thought made Maia’s fingers stop. What were they doing? They didn’t have time. It took all of Maia’s resolve to step back and disentangle herself from Clary. She looked dazed and Maia was sure she mirrored her expression. Her whole being screamed for more, begged her to return to Clary’s embrace but she couldn’t do that.

“Go, Clary.” Her voice came uncharacterized husky. She cleared her throat and continued. “We don’t have time.”

Clary looked like she was facing with the hardest dilemma of her life. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times with no words, her eyes searching Maia’s face. Maia couldn’t look her in the eye, she’ll succumb. Looking at her hands instead. She heard Clary taking a deep breath and braced herself for the sound of the door shutting.

Instead, Clary’s hands cradled her neck. Maia glimpsed upwards. she saw nothing but resolution in her green eyes.

“I’ll come back for you.” Clary said firmly holding Maia’s gaze. “I promise.”

Maia was at a loss for words.

Clary nodded to herself and left for the door. It shut behind her with a deafening bang that resonated throughout Maia’s body.

Maia didn’t know how long she stood there. Glaring at that door like it personally offended her. Minutes passed by and she didn’t move. Before she knew it, the door was broken open viscously and people were spilling into the house with ugly angry faces and cressets that shone bright with violent fire.

“What are you doing here? Where’s the witch?” the one that seemed to be their leader shouted out enraged.

Maia couldn’t keep the disdain out of her voice. Her fists trembled with contained anger.

“She left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are appreciated


End file.
